Madness
by TeamAvatarKrew
Summary: Mako and Korra's relationship was anything but normal. I guess you could say it was...Madness.


**Ok, this is my first fanfiction that I upload (and not just share with my friends) so I hope you enjoy it as much as I wrote it. MAKORRA ALL THE WAY! I do not own Legend of Korra or Madness.**

* * *

_**Madness**_

* * *

{Mako}

_I can't get these memories out of my mind,_

_And some kind of madness has started to evolve_

My brain is anything but my own. Scratch that. It's anything but my own as well as evolving around that one special girl. _Girl?_ Does she even deserve that title? No. She is much more than that. That word has been abused over the years and made into something else completely. No, she is not just a _girl. _She is strong, independent, brave, selfless, and a true hero.

_And I, I tried so hard to let you go,_

_But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole_

It's actually a lot harder than you think. Letting her go, that is. It's impossible, actually, not think about her every second of the day, literally. She's in my mind way too deep to be taken out. And how could you not think about someone like her all the time? Someone so important, _so important. _Never will I forget the memory that is her.

_I have finally seen the light,_

_And I have finally realized what you mean_

Before she happened to stampede into my life, I know now that what I did, certainly, was not living. Either way, I wasn't really privileged with the special treatment of what I later learned was _fun _and _happiness. _But after so many dark times, so many times I thought this it, she never faltered. She always showed light to lead us out of the darkness. As we grew closer to each other, I thought this girl was from another planet. But then she grew on me, chipping away my rough edges in my heart and revealing something I haven't seen in years. _Happiness._

_And now I need to know is this real love,_

_Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?_

Those six months were the time of my life. Even before that, although we weren't really on good terms, my heart fluttered whenever I got the chance to see her. When we were together, I felt different, _renewed, _as if I was someone completely different. Or maybe I was just healed. Waterbenders are known to be able to do that kind of stuff. I don't quite know what it was that she loved about me, but I know I was _madly _in love with her.

_And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,_

_Like some kind of madness was taking control_

We never really liked each other the first time we had met. To be truthful, we hated each other. We always got on each other's nerves. Criticizing each other's personalities is what we used to do best. But then I grew to realize that instead of judging each other, she should be complementing each other. And we did, for a while. We needed each other. She needed to show some restraint and patience, and I needed to be shown how to be free. And spirits, we weren't a perfect couple. We sometimes bickered at each other here and there but then our love will pull us back together and we'd make up. But then again, _how did we end up like this? _

_And now I have finally seen the light,_

_And I have finally realized what you need_

I later learned that she had shown me too much freedom and it would certainly come to bite us back. I knew this because I had had done it many times in my younger years. I tried to help her be a bit more _controlled_, but her hot headed mind got the better of her and never took my word. I later learned that this will not go smoothly.

* * *

{Korra}

_But now I have finally seen the end_

_And I'm not expecting you to care_

_But I have finally seen the light I have finally realized_

_I need your love_

I couldn't contain it, could I? I was always brash, quick tempered. I never listened to anyone because I thought what I knew was best. And usually it is. I just wished i would have let my guard down once and tried to see his side. But no. In the heat of the moment, harsh words and mended hearts were thrown around the room. And why? Me. The answer is me. I threw something so special, so precious to me away because i was acting like a child? Wow, that's great. Good to know i will never grow up and move on. I loved him. We may have had our fights but i really saw something special in him. I knew in the beginning i must have been annoying, but i later saw that it was what he needed. He needed to be shown true happiness and relied on me for that. And later i realized i relied on him, too. I felt safe, protected, _warm._ As much as i grew on him, he grew on me as well.

I planned so much for us in the future. We would travel the world with each other, explore beautiful places with the man I _love_. And maybe, just maybe, have a family together. But all of that came crumbling down once i felt angered inside and let it out on him. Came _crumbling down _like his desk I had kicked in frustration. I regret everyting now. Anything more than ever. i would do anything to get back what we had. But i think that this time may not be the same. This is a matter that can not be fixed back into it's originality.

"_It's over now. For real this time."_

* * *

{Mako}

_Come to me just in a dream. Come on and rescue me._

_Yes I know, I can't be wrong, and baby, you're too headstrong_

We may not be in the same relationship we used to be, or hoped to be, but it's something. My heart still skips a beat everytime i see her. Never is she something old to me. I would never, _ever_ get tired of her beautiful face. Her strong body. That wonderful personality i have grown to truly love. But really, what is love. I think love, from what i experienced, is not about being in a relationship. It's about truly knowing the other person and appreciating the girfts and talents they share with the world. It's about really wanting to make sure nothing bad ever bad happens to them so that they dont be wasted. Because love is about adoring something precious, even if it cant be yours, no matter how crazy it is, you will alwasys want to have it around you. That is what i learned about _love._

"_I'll always love you, Korra."_

"_And I'll always love you."_

_Our love is_

_Madness_


End file.
